


Music To My Ears

by bby_bxrnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheeky Bucky Barnes, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Musician Bucky Barnes, Musician Steve Rogers, Vocalist Steve Rogers, Wall Makeouts, guitarist Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_bxrnes/pseuds/bby_bxrnes
Summary: You go to a garage concert with your best friend Natasha and end up getting a ride home with the band's guitarist, Bucky Barnes.





	Music To My Ears

“Wake up, Y/N! It’s already 4!” you were rudely awakened by your best friends voice rang out through your apartment. You grudgingly got up and stomped dramatically over to your door and threw it open to see Natasha standing there, all dolled up, hands on her hips. 

“What do you want?” you groaned, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. “Get dressed. We’re going to a party.” she said, ushering you back into your apartment and walking straight into your room. “At 4 in the afternoon?” you groaned, shutting the door and trudging back to your bedroom to find her rifling through your clothes. 

“Party doesn’t technically start till 7, but I promised Steve I’d be there early.” she said, looking disdainfully at a pair of old mom jeans that were strewn across your desk chair. “Great. Third wheeling.” you grumbled, flopping down face first onto your bed. 

“Do you own anything other than jeans and t-shirts?” she huffed dramatically. “Nope. That’s all I wear.” you replied, feeling yourself start to drift back to sleep. 

“Guess it’ll have to do for today. Hey! Get up, get your ass in the shower, then get dressed.” she said, throwing a pile of clothes at you. “Yes, mother.” you snarked, getting up and taking your pile of clothes into the bathroom. You took as slow of a shower as you could, just to piss Natasha off, before drying yourself thoroughly and looking over what Nat had picked out for you. 

A pair of light wash ripped skinny jeans, a black Ramones shirt, and an army green jacket, finished off with your favorite black Dr. Martens. As you unfolded the pile of clothes, a pair of black lacy underwear and a matching bra fell out, making you roll your eyes. Of course, Natasha would pick out your skimpiest underwear in the event that you actually met someone at the party. 

You got dressed and half-heartedly did your hair before emerging from the bathroom to find Natasha lounging on your bed on the phone with her boyfriend. “Okay, yeah, we’re leaving now. See you in a little bit babe. Love you too.” she said before hanging up and standing, gesturing for you to do a twirl. “Alright, let’s go.” she said, tossing you your phone and keys then grabbing you by the arm and literally dragging you out the front door. 

“What kind of party is this anyway?” you grouched on the way there, slouching sullenly in the passenger seat of Natasha’s car. “Steve’s band is having a house party. It’s gonna be small but it’ll be fun. Now cheer up, don’t want you to be a party pooper.” she said, pulling up to the curb outside her boyfriend’s house. 

“Whatever.” you grumbled, following her up the driveway into the open garage. “Tasha!” her boyfriend exclaimed, rushing to her and picking her up in a bear hug. 

“Hey baby!” she laughed, pressing a peck to his lips and making you make a gagging noise. Third wheeling sucks. Your noise made Steve turn his attention to you, who then set Natasha down and picked you up in another hug. “Y/N. So glad you could make it!” he said, practically squeezing the life out of you. 

“Yeah, yeah. Not willingly though.” you grumbled, still grumpy from having your beauty sleep interrupted. “Well geez, miss grumpy pants.” he chuckled, finally setting you down. 

“Feel free to make yourselves at home, we’ll be making sure everything is in order before the party actually starts. Hopefully Buck will make it here on time for once.” Steve said, showing you where everything was before walking back to the makeshift stage and talking to his bandmates. You dropped onto one of the couches and sulked for a bit, glaring at Natasha as her and Steve played grabass. 

After you realized that they were too caught up in each other to pay any attention to you, you pulled out your phone and started scrolling through your various social media. “Bucky, geez finally!” Steve exclaimed as a figure walked by you. You weren’t at all interested in the new arrival until you heard his voice. “Hey, Stevie. Sorry I was almost late.” he snarked, voice low and gravelly. 

You glanced up and practically did a double-take. The newcomer, Bucky as Steve had called him, had short- cropped brown hair and wore an old leather jacket on top of a black Rolling Stones muscle shirt, long legs covered with ripped black jeans and black boots on his feet. You sneakily watched him over your phone as he took his guitar out, which was covered in stickers and had the initials ‘JBB’ in red tape as well. 

He started setting it up, laughing as Steve attempted to lecture him on being punctual, not at all seeming intimidating with an enthusiastic red-head hanging off of him, occasionally peppering kisses all over his cheek. “Tash, I’m trying to intimidate him.” he whined, making both Natasha and Bucky fist-bump. 

“Don’t be late next time, Barnes.” Natasha said in a mock serious voice, making Bucky give her a joking salute before slinging his guitar over his head and adjusting the strap. Your eyes flicked back to your phone as to avoid being caught staring. The band began running bits of their songs, checking to make sure everything was working properly. 

Natasha walked back over to you and handed you a cup of something, you hoped it was alcohol. “Enjoying yourself, grumpy?” she asked, a broad smile plastered on her face. “Whatever. I’d rather be at home watching Netflix.” you grumbled, taking a sip of what she handed you, frowning when it wasn’t alcohol. 

“Liar. I saw you ogling Barnes.” she teased, nudging her shoulder into yours. Your face flushed and you hid it by taking another drink from your cup. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” you denied, sneaking a glance over to the stage where Bucky was already watching you. You blushed bright red and looked away, right into Natasha’s knowing eyes. 

“Shut up.” you grumbled, chugging the rest of your drink and setting the now empty cup on the table in front of you. Soon it was 7 and more people began filling into the garage, mingling, everyone seeming to know the other. You continued to sit by yourself, messing around on your phone as you waited for the band to start playing. From what you had heard during practice, you thought you’d enjoy their set. 

“Hey, I’m glad you guys came out, I hope you enjoy the show.” Steve’s voice rung out through the small space, prompting you to finally stand up and shove your phone into your back pocket. You pushed your way close to the front of the crowd, close enough to have a clear view but not close enough to be in the very front. 

You were mesmerized by Bucky as his nimble fingers danced over the fretboard of his guitar, you couldn’t take your eyes off of him even as some not-so-pure thoughts began to invade your mind at the sight of the dexterity he obviously had with his hands. 

He was so engrossed in the song, eyes closed, head tilted back as he played. He had removed his jacket before he started playing, the low cut sleeves on his tank showing off his toned stomach as he moved around and got lost in the music. He was downright sexy without even trying and even you couldn’t deny it. You began to let loose and enjoy yourself, following Bucky as he reveled in the rush of performing. 

You started to dance, hips swaying to the beat, hands running through your hair, mussing it up. Little did you know, Bucky’s eyes were locked on you as he saw you let go of your bad mood and just enjoy the music. He was transfixed by the way you moved, blocking out the other girls who were trying to catch his attention near you. 

Near the end of the set, you began coming back to your senses, coming back to reality, allowing yourself to listen to the conversations around you. “Do you see the guitarist? He is so hot!” some blonde exclaimed from beside you. “I know right! I’m gonna talk to him after the show.” her friend said. 

Your mood suddenly plummeted again, realising that someone like him wouldn’t go for someone like you. You retreated back to your spot on the couch, sinking into yourself and going back to playing on your phone. You heard the set finish and the crowd erupt in loud cheers. 

You couldn’t help but look up as the crowd dispersed and the girls from earlier closed in on him. From your spot on the couch, you could hear their entire conversation. “Hey ladies, enjoy the show?” he asked, and you could hear the smile in his voice. “Yes! You were so good. I’m Shannon.” the blonde said, and out of the corner of your eye, you saw her run her fingers over his arm. 

You felt your face flush in anger and you rolled your eyes. “Yeah, I’m Bucky. Look, I’m glad you enjoyed the show, but I’ve got something to do.” he said, suddenly sounding awkward and nothing like the confident man you saw on stage. You glanced up in time to see him push past the girls, who now have such offended looks on their faces, and walk over to you, settling on the couch next to you. 

He smirked over at you, letting his arm rest behind you on the couch. “What’s wrong with the two bimbos over there begging for your attention? Too easy?” you snarked, attitude from earlier back. “Nah, they’re not my style. You on the other hand,” He trailed off, a genuine smile replacing his smirk. 

“What classifies as ‘your style’, may I ask?” you asked, shifting your body to face him. “Badass, loves music, good music of course, sassy, must I go on?” he asked, making a small smile form on your face. 

“I’m Y/N.” you finally conceded, allowing your bad mood to slip away again. “Bucky. Nice to officially meet you.” he said, sticking out his free hand for you to shake. You and Bucky hung out for the rest of the party, just talking and getting to know one another. 

At the end of the night, after everyone else had slowly filtered out, you looked around the garage and found that Natasha and Steve were nowhere to be seen. You let out a loud groan, causing Bucky to stop talking and look at you, confused. “What is it, doll?” he asked, using the nickname he had given you about 10 minutes into your conversation. 

“Nat and Steve are probably off fucking and I have lost my ride home.” you said, hearing a suspicious thud come from somewhere inside the house. “I’ll drive ya home.” Bucky volunteered, standing up and offering his hand for you to take. You hesitated for a moment, then another thud was heard from inside the house and you took his hand and stood up, smiling gratefully at him. 

He gathered his guitar case from where he had left it and led you outside, you sending a quick text to Natasha, informing her that Bucky was driving you home. You slid into the passenger seat and gave him your address before the two of you fell into a companionable silence, each of you sneaking glances at the other when the other wasn’t looking. He parked outside of your building, immediately getting out and rushing over to the passenger side and opening the door for you, helping you out. 

“You don’t have to walk, me up, y’know?” you couldn’t help but smile as the two of you start to walk together up to your apartment. “I want to though.” he smiled, hands resting in the pockets of his jacket. 

“Well, this is me.” you said, leaning against the wall outside your apartment door and looking at him. You watched him lick his lips and look from your eyes to your lips, then back up to your eyes. “You gonna kiss me goodnight, or what?” you asked, surprising yourself with your forwardness. 

“Don’t need to ask me twice.” he smirked before stepping forwards and cupping your face between his hands, pressing his lips to yours. You kissed him back eagerly, hands clutching at his shirt. 

“You’ve been driving me crazy all night, doll. The way you danced, couldn’t take my eyes off of you.” he whispered between heated kisses, hands drifting down to grip your waist. His words along with his tight grip on you elicited a moan from your lips, causing him to pull back and look at you with lust filled eyes. 

“God, your moan is fuckin’ music to my ears darlin’.” he groaned, pressing his lips back to yours, attempting to draw more of those noises from you. “Let’s go make some more music then.” You suggested, making his eyes widen and he nodded furiously. 

You turned to unlock your door hastily, Bucky making it hard as he pressed his front to your back, decorating your neck with open-mouthed kisses and grinding his now hard length into your ass. 

As you finally got the door open, pulling Bucky inside by his collar, you mentally thanked Natasha for picking out your clothes today.


End file.
